Burning Memories: One shot!
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Nina burns memories she would like to live without. When she was younger, she received secret admirer notes. Who were they from?  Sorry- Summary sucks, I know. Read and review! One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, they all don't live in Anubis House. They all aren't friends with everyone as well.**

**Burning Memories**

I stand over the fire and watch everything burn. The deep red embers engulf everything that I toss. I watch the corners of a note curl and blacken. The memories flood my mind as I stare into the glorious fire.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat in the common room, reading the last Harry Potter book. I finished a chapter and let out a sigh. In my house, you could die of boredom. Begrudgingly, I made my way up the stairs and to my bedroom. I shut the door and leaped onto my bed. I felt tired- that's what boredom does to you. Reluctantly, I grabbed my school bag and picked out my sharpie-coated binder. I flipped over the cover, bracing myself to face my math homework. Instead of finding that night's homework, I found an envelope. My name was written across in beautiful calligraphy. Curiously, I opened the envelope, making sure not to tear across the piece of art. In the envelope was a letter. I smiled and read..._

_**I heard this and thought of you. ~Anonymous**_

_**Words Can't Describe How I Feel For You,  
>I Hope You Believe My Love Is True.<br>I'm Going To Keep You Locked In My Heart.  
>I Always Have, Even From The Start.<br>When I Close My Eyes I Think About You,  
>How You Make Me Smile, And Feel Loved Too.<br>You Don't Even Know How Lucky I Feel,  
>You've Helped My Heart Begin To Heal.<br>I Don't Know What I Would Do Without Your Love,  
>Your My Baby Sent From Above.<br>I Used To Feel Like I Would Never Find Someone Like You.  
>But Now I Know, That Its True.<br>I Have You To Hold Me And Tell Me Its Okay,  
>I Want You To Never Leave I Want You To Stay.<br>I Love You More Then You Will Ever Know.  
>I Love You Baby. Don't Ever Go.<br>If You Left Me My World Would Die.  
>I Would Have Nothing But Tears In My Eyes.<br>So Baby I'm Making A Promise Today.  
>I'll Never Walk Away <strong>_

_I finished the letter and set it aside. I couldn't stop smiling! I felt curious. No one had ever written anything so beautiful to me before- and this person chooses to leave it anonymous!_

_**Flashback End**_

I had spent weeks trying to find out who it was. I hadn't received anything new, so I gave up my search. About a month later, I found a delightful surprise.

_**Flashback**_

_I had just walked in the front door from walking home with friends-Amber, Mara, Patricia, Fabian and Mick. They were the only ones who I told about the letter. They were actually the ones that suggested that I give up. I reached into the front pocket of my bag. I needed my phone to text Fabian. But when I reached into the pocket, I pricked my finger. I quickly looked in the pocket and found a plastic red rose. It had fake thorns to make it look real. There was a tiny note attached to the stem. It said..._

_**Don't give up on me until this rose dies. Love, Anonymous.**_

_Remembering that it was fake, I smiled and immediately called my best friend, Amber, to tell her the news. She sounded as if she knew something more about it, but I was too excited to care._

_**Flashback End**_

I'll always regret not thinking twice about my friend knowing more.

The fiery embers lit up the night sky. It was pitch black with tiny, twinkling stars in the sky. I tried to push them away, but the memories forced their way in.

_**Flashback**_

_My friends and I had decided that it was fate. I was "meant to be" with this guy. But we still had no clue who he was. I always got tiny notes in my binders. They always said the sweetest things! I was on IM one night and a random chat window popped up. I looked at the name and smiled. The chats said..._

_**Anonymous123: Hey, remember me?**_

_**Me: Remember you? You put a sticky note in my binder today:D**_

_**Anonymous123: Ha... Oh, right. I... Forgot. You haven't given up on me, Have you?(;**_

_**Me: Not a chance!(:**_

_**Anonymous123: Good. Think you know who I am?**_

_**Me: Maybe?**_

_**Anonymous123: Guess.**_

_**Me: Um... I don't know. Give me a hint?**_

_**Anonymous123: Ugh. Fine. I'm tall...Blonde hair... initials J.C.**_

_**Me: Um... Jerome Clarke?**_

_**Anonymous123: (;**_

_**Me: Is that a yes...?**_

_**Anonymous123: Yeah!**_

_**Me: Really? OMG! I've always liked you! That's AWESOME!:D**_

_**Anonymous123: Hey... When I'm in the hall tomorrow, come talk to me. I'll give you your final note! And a kiss(;**_

_**Me: Okay! See you then! Mwah! :***_

_I logged off my IM and felt really happy. I was finally going to be with my prince charming!_

_**Flashback End**_

Little did I know that things weren't going to go as expected... This is what happened the next day.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked through the hallway, feeling confident. I told my friends what happened and they were really excited for me! They wanted to see what happened, so they waited at the corner and watched me walk over to Jerome. _

"_Jerome!" I called and he turned around. He was standing with his best friend Alfie and all the other "cool kids". I ran right up to him and kissed him. I felt his hands trying to push me off and I hopped away._

"_I'm ready for my last note!" I said happily. His friends were cracking up laughing and he was looking at me like I had gone crazy._

"_Excuse me?" He asked, chuckling. I grew confused and worried._

"_You know... The secret admirer notes? And on IM last night?" I asked. He shook his head and smirked at me. I felt tears sting my eyes. I whipped my head around and saw my friends laughing. The tears started flowing, so I sprinted to the bathroom. Laughter filled the hallway as I tried to escape this humiliation._

_Once I had reached the bathroom, I shrunk down to the floor and sobbed. Moments later, my friends walked into the bathroom- boys included. _

"_So I guess he's not Jerome." Mick stated. _

"_Go away! You guys were laughing at me! Just like the rest of them!" I yelled through sobs. _

"_Okay, this is too good! I have to tell her! WE WERE THE SECRET ADMIRERS!" Patricia exclaimed and they all fell into a fit of laughter. I sat there, stunned. More tears fell and I was stuck in my spot. I was in shock. Finally, I found words._

"_You-You-You humiliated me!" I screamed at them. They all just shrugged and left the room, laughing. I sobbed for a whole period. During second period, I heard the door open. I just kept my head down and remained sobbing. I heard someone sit beside me and I peeked my head up. Sitting beside me was none other than Jerome Clarke._

"_Oh, god." I muttered and turned to face the other way._

"_So. I'm just a little confused. What went on out there?" He asked, innocently. I felt defeated and just decided to tell the bloody story._

"_I got a note a while ago. It had a love poem written on it. It was anonymous. Then I got a rose and a note. Anonymous again. I kept receiving notes from an anonymous person. They were all really sweet. Then last night I got a chat from them. They wanted me to guess who it was. They said they were tall, had blonde hair, and their initials were J.C. I guessed you. They said I was right. Then they told me to go up to you and kiss you in the hall. Then I would get my final note. I did what I was told, then this happened. My "friends" came in here and told me that they did the whole thing to humiliate me. And now here we are." I explained. I still couldn't look at him. My face was probably all red and puffy. It was silent and I wasn't sure if he had left. I turned my head to look at him. He was just staring at me. He seemed calm._

"_For the record- you need new friends." He said with a smirk. I tried to smile and failed miserably. "What did these notes say?"_

"_The first was about not leaving and loving me. The second was saying don't give up on them ,and the random little ones were just calling me beautiful and stuff." I spoke quietly._

"_Well. I agree with the little ones. You are beautiful. And is it bad to say that I wish I had wrote those?" He asked and gently pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back. It was sweet and gentle. Very short too. We pulled away and he smiled at me. I kept my face stiff and wouldn't smile._

"_Don't pity me. Don't play with me because my friends told you to. You should leave." I said and looked away. I heard shuffling and he appeared on my other side. I sighed and looked at him expectantly. _

"_I don't pity you. Your friends are awful and I wouldn't help them. I kissed you because I wanted to. Do you fancy being my girlfriend? And I'm asking that because I truly like you."_

_**End Flashback**_

I watched the rest of their sneaky tricks burn away.

"Nina?" A voice asked from behind me. I spun around and saw Jerome standing there.

"Oh. Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just getting rid of some stuff." I answered nonchalantly.

"Okay. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Give me a couple minutes?" I asked and he nodded. Tonight was my four year anniversary with Jerome. I grabbed the box that used to contain all the bed memories and poured a new contents inside. The box is now filled with happy memories of me and Jerome. Things never got better with my old friends and I. When I see them in the hall, Jerome puts his arm around me and we let them stare.

I begin to walk to where Jerome is. But before I leave, I sneak a peek back at the fire. I feel closure as I watch all the burning memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't another chapter- Just an author's note. I'm reviewing to all the reviews that I have... so far.**

_**A hooked reader:**_ _Ahh, you're like one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks for everything you said in your review for this story and 6 years later! I'll be writing a few one shots, then I should get to my new story(:_

_**A reviewing reader:**_ _Thanks for your review. I'm not so into Fabina anymore. And in this story, they all aren't friends and don't live in the same house. I said that at the start. And Nina and Fabian don't like each other like that in this story._

_**I x3 Andy Sixx:** Awh! It made you cry? Wow! Hahaha, if this made you cry- check out my other one shots. You'll be sobbing. Hahaha(:_

_**Lina:** I'm a girl... Why do you ask?_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just felt like I needed to respond to these. I appreciate all the reviews I got! Keep your eye out for my new stories! x. ~xforeverlovex21**


End file.
